


Play Stupid Games, Win Stupid Prizes

by PunishedPyotr



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Liquid is gullible and needs attention, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Sibling Rivalry, reupload, with an entirely off-screen sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: So it's like this, huh.





	Play Stupid Games, Win Stupid Prizes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corpsefluid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsefluid/gifts).



> "Liquid having Incredibly Regrettable Sex with Ocelot out of misguided attempts to prove he's better than Solid Snake  
> "Bonus points: Liquid realising later this proved exactly nothing at all, trying to confront Ocelot over the situation and just ending up doing the same exact thing because Ocelot is Ocelot"
> 
> I'm pretty sure I said I was gonna write this even before Supply Drop came around and you wished for it, lol.

Liquid Snake was, to begin with, an attention whore.

No, that was too harsh. The man was capable of being reasonable, i.e. of not causing a scene when doing so would be social and/or career suicide, no matter _how_ much attention that would garner. In fact, he could be very well-behaved when he needed to be, mostly because he despised _negative_ attention. He got irrationally upset at the slightest criticism or insult, and would honestly rather be ignored than ridiculed. (Unless your name was Big Boss.)

He liked _positive_ attention. He craved approval and affection _constantly_. So as a result, he was _extremely_ clingy. He tended to get extra attached to particular people, some of which were expected - like Mantis, what with their symbiotic psychic bond and Mantis being exactly as prone to histrionics as Liquid was — some were a tad random, like FOXHOUND’s former helicopter pilot, Charlie, who had nothing in common with Liquid aside from a mutual love of flying. Liquid had been much, much more upset than Charlie had been the day FOXHOUND was hit with a severe enough budget cut that they could no longer afford to maintain so many vehicles and Liquid had to get rid of the helicopter (among another things) and lay Charlie off. He then, in an overdramatic fit of grief, destroyed the note Charlie gave him with his phone number on it so they could keep in touch, proclaiming that he never wanted to even _think_ about him again.

Ocelot had been invited to FOXHOUND very shortly after the administrative shuffle that had left Liquid in charge of a decimated, scandal-wracked unit. Liquid was wary of him at first and Ocelot was fairly certain he’d only been sending out recruitment offers in order to establish to the brass that FOXHOUND was _not_ dying, and Liquid didn’t give a damn who he sent those offers _to_ as long as they accepted, but… Ocelot helped him figure out how to reorganize things (not too difficult after having all the administrative work at Diamond Dogs dumped unceremoniously in his lap a few years ago after Miller ran off to have a shotgun wedding) and Liquid warmed up to him quickly.

So basically Ocelot was also one of the people Liquid was extremely clingy with.

And this had been going on for several years now.

The first thing Liquid did when he took command of FOXHOUND was realize that there were a _shitload_ of classified files he could now access. So, naturally, he beelined for the forbidden file cabinet and ransacked it until he found the file on the infiltration and destruction of Big Boss’ fortress in Zanzibar Land, and he’d gasped out loud upon seeing who exactly it was Colonel Campbell had brought in to do that (instead of sending, say, Liquid, who was _already in the fucking unit and not an alcoholic bum in retirement in Bumfuck, Canada_ and was also desperate to take his revenge on Big Boss). Immediately afterwards he turned his new office upside-down until he managed to uncover the old personnel file for Solid Snake.

“Ocelot,” Liquid said, plainly agitated, waving the personnel file around, “have you ever met my brother?”

“What?” Ocelot said.

“My brother,” Liquid said, shoving the file in Ocelot’s face. Hm… _Liquid_ could have genuinely passed as EVA’s son, but _Solid_ had, at least, the right hair color and skin tone. Couldn’t be helped about the too-tall too-lean body type and slight Asian cast to his eyes, though… “He _is_ my brother, isn’t he? Our birthdays match up, plus his codename, and how much he looks like me… do you know him?!”

“I’ve never met him, boss.”

“Really?”

Ocelot paused to consider it. “I may have for about half an hour when he was a newborn,” he said, “truthfully, I have no idea which one of you they handed to me to hold.”

“Oh. Er. Alright then. So you really don’t know him?”

“I’ve _heard_ a little about him, but nothing you wouldn’t have read already. I’m afraid I don’t know the man at all.”

“Okay.”

Liquid seemed pleased enough with Ocelot’s answer. Of course, he didn’t know about Solidus, so with Big Boss and Venom both dead - well, supposedly, anyway, as far as Big Boss went - hearing that Ocelot didn’t know Solid meant that _Liquid_ was, by default, Ocelot’s favorite Snake.

He _liked_ being people’s favorites.

And that, too, had been going on for several years now. Liquid still hadn’t found out about Solidus, or Big Boss’ secret coma, or the fact that Ocelot really wouldn’t take living/dead status into account while ranking the Snakes on how much he liked them. He was convinced that Ocelot held him in high regard and, also, he wouldn’t shut up about Solid.

The rest of FOXHOUND had long ago gotten used to Liquid chattering on about his brother, insisting that he hated him for taking away his chance for revenge on Big Boss or his chance to live as a normal person instead of the inferior clone or whatever (one of these days Ocelot really should tell him that it was the other way around) even though the tone of voice he used when describing what Solid Snake might be like occasionally bordered on… incestuous.

 _Eventually_ Octopus asked him why, if he wanted to know what Solid was like, he didn’t just send one of his subordinates out to collect information on him, as a favor? He even recommended Liquid get Ocelot to do that, because he was good at that kind of thing and could probably come back with a complete psychological profile of anyone who’d ever so much as made eye contact with Solid in a grocery store.

He totally suggested that because Ocelot had recently kicked him off the breakroom TV so he could watch his Westerns instead of Octopus’ fucking telenovelas.

Whatever. Even though it wasn’t _technically_ an assignment, it was still an easy one. Just pull USASF records, some notes about changes between foster parents, academic transcripts (was Solid seriously the only one in this family to go to actual school…?), those six months he spent in the CIA before quitting in a huff… it didn’t serve to paint a picture of the man, but it certainly served to create the _illusion_ of one.

Ocelot handed his report over to Liquid along with a dose of his own medicine.

“You know, boss,” he said, “your brother seems like _quite_ the fascinating man.”

“Good fascinating or bad fascinating?” Liquid said disinterestedly, leafing through the file and frowning.

“Hard to say at this point. But he has piqued my interest — I’d like to look into him a little more.”

That gave Liquid pause.

“Perhaps,” Ocelot said, “even go so far as to find wherever it is he’s holed himself up in in Alaska and pay him a little visit.”

“No,” Liquid said firmly.

“No?”

“No, this is quite enough, Ocelot. Thank you.”

Liquid might be adept at combat but he couldn’t deflect a _comment_ to save his life. Ocelot raised his eyebrow. “Is there a problem, boss?”

“No!” Liquid said again, and it was defensive this time. He tucked Solid’s expanded file under his arm and stormed off, abruptly ending the conversation.

And unintentionally signalling to Ocelot that this was _totally going to work_.

* * *

“-—and got out completely unscathed. Now isn’t that something, boss?”

“Of course,” Liquid said through gritted teeth.

“Rather like you.”

“Hn.” Liquid was really starting to regret agreeing to come watch this dumb Western with Ocelot. Or, if nothing else, he wished that there were someone in the breakroom besides him and Ocelot — with the foul(er than usual) temper he’d developed over the last few days, even Mantis had been giving him space.

“Although,” Ocelot said, twitching his moustache, “you’re probably better than he is at miraculously surviving grievous injuries, boss.”

Liquid perked up at the implicit praise, even if he was still bitter about Ocelot pretending to not pick up on how much Liquid didn’t want to have a conversation about Solid. “Am I?”

“I can’t say for sure. Snake’s never wounded himself as grievously as you have.”

Liquid opened his mouth, then closed it, biting his lip in frustration. What did Ocelot mean by that? Did that somehow make Solid _better_ than him? And why did he drop the ‘Solid’ part of Solid Snake and just start calling him ‘Snake’ - the same thing he called Big Boss — what did he mean by _that?_

“Guess that makes him really special, huh,” Liquid said sourly, crossing his arms and glaring at the TV. He hadn’t been paying attention to the plot at all, so he had no idea who this fellow with the harmonica was…

“It’s a testament to his skill as a soldier, yes.”

That _really_ raised Liquid’s hackles. Who the fuck cared if he had a tendency to get himself injured, he always completed his objective! And got better afterwards, too. _That_ was what made a good soldier! …wasn’t it? Wasn’t he a good soldier?

“What about me?” Liquid blurted out.

Ocelot turned slightly towards him. “What _about_ you?” he said evenly.

“I’m skilled _too_ ,” Liquid said petulantly, frowning at Ocelot.

“I wasn’t denying that, boss. I was merely commenting on Snake.”

“Well- well, shut up about him!”

“You _started_ the conversation.”

“So what?! I don’t want to talk about Snake anymore.” He turned away with a huff, sinking into the couch. “I hate him. I want him to die.”

“And I think it’d be a waste.”

“He ran off, anyway,” Liquid grumbled, “retired from FOXHOUND suddenly. Hah. More like desertion. _I’d_ never do something like that.”

“I know,” Ocelot said, “you can be awfully tenacious.”

A muscle in Liquid’s jaw twitched. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“…boss, I intended that as a compli-“

“What is it with you and Snake?!” Liquid suddenly burst out, gesturing with both arms furiously. “Why do you like him so much?! You’ve never even met him!!”

“Boss-“

“He isn’t even here! _I’m_ here, I’m sitting right next to you, I’m—“ he suddenly turned towards Ocelot, drawing his legs up onto the couch so he was kneeling, and grabbed Ocelot’s arm. “I’m right _here_ ,” he snarled, “I can reach out and _touch_ you and you keep talking about my bloody perfect twin brother you've never met!! What is _with_ you?!”

“Boss, you’re hysterical.”

“I’m better than him. Tell me I’m better than him!”

“…boss…”

Liquid abruptly reached down and grabbed Ocelot’s crotch, squeezing roughly. Ocelot jumped. “Snake can’t do _this_ ,” Liquid hissed.

“Boss, I really don’t think this is-“

Ocelot cut himself off as Liquid groped him through his pants, still angry and upset but remembering belatedly to not manhandle him too hard, since that would be unpleasant and wouldn’t go a very long way for proving his point. And despite Ocelot’s initial protest, it really didn’t take him all that long to get it up for Liquid.

Liquid smirked triumphantly at Ocelot. “See?” he said, “you like me better than Snake. Or at least your _prick_ does.”

“Apparently so,” Ocelot murmured.

“Hmph.” How evasive! Liquid ducked down, undoing Ocelot’s pants, the movie in the background entirely forgotten now. Ocelot made a little breathy noise as Liquid fished out his dick and jerked it a few times to get it fully hard. “Snake would _never_ do this for you, even if he _were_ here.”

“If you say so, boss.”

Liquid had to stop briefly to figure out just what the hell he was doing, but then he slid off the couch, pushing Ocelot’s knees apart carelessly and kneeling on the floor between them. “I’d wager the only thing _Snake’s_ good at sucking is _cigarettes_ ,” Liquid sniffed pompously, then promptly put his lips on Ocelot’s cock and got to work.

Which… was a tad more difficult than he’d been anticipating. Not that he’d never sucked a dick before, it just… had been a while. And under very different circumstances. Like no _fucking_ harmonica droning from a TV in the background, distracting him—

Ocelot’s fingers wound into Liquid’s hair and, after just resting there for a moment, tightened, forcing Liquid to keep his head in place as Ocelot thrust his dick further into his mouth. Liquid choked in surprise (and a little bit of panic), moving his tongue awkwardly out of the way, gagging when Ocelot hit the back of his throat. He braced his arms against the couch, struggling to decide if shaking off Ocelot’s grip and pulling away would look weak or not.

Then Ocelot made that little breathy noise again.

 _Is that good?_ Liquid thought, looking up at him as best he could, his eyes wide. _Does that mean I’m doing good? I am doing good, aren’t I? Tell me I’m doing good, Ocelot_ …

“Boss…”

_Tell me I’m doing good Tell me I’m doing good Tell me I’m doing good_

“You’re… ha… pretty good, boss.”

 _Yes yes YES_ , Liquid thought, suddenly getting excited, and tried to see if he could get Ocelot’s cock any further down his throat. Or maybe not. He took deep breaths through his nose and did his best to relax his esophagus, and concentrated as hard as he could on not gagging again, but his body won this round and he had to pull back a bit. He coughed, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and quickly went back to trailing his tongue around Ocelot’s dick, keeping his eyes focused up on him. Watching his reaction.

Ocelot’s eyes were half-lidded but he was looking down at Liquid and Liquid could absolutely convince himself that he saw affection in his gaze. Yes. Yes, this was what he was after. Ocelot would never look at Solid like this! This was great. His jaw was starting to cramp and he really didn’t like the taste but this was great. He was _winning_. Winning _something_ out over his stupid twin brother.

When Ocelot climaxed with a soft groan Liquid flinched, the hand in his hair just slack enough for him to jerk back and catch the ejaculate all over his face instead of in his mouth. There was a brief moment of confusion, disgust, and regret, and then he looked up at Ocelot again. Ocelot was still gazing down at him in something like approval. Liquid practically melted.

“So how about that, Ocelot?” he said, licking his lips theatrically.

“Wonderful, boss,” Ocelot said hazily, petting his hair.

“Better than Snake, right? You like me better than him. Yes?”

“Yes.”

Liquid fidgeted with glee. “ _I’m_ your favorite?”

“Yes, boss. You’re my favorite.”

Ha _ha_. Liquid wiped the semen off his face, grinning exultantly. Solid Snake could suck on _that_. Not literally, of course. Figuratively. And he could figuratively get fucked, too. Who did he think he was, getting Liquid all jealous over Ocelot like that?! But no matter. Liquid had gotten the attention he wanted and he’d continue to receive it because he was _better_ than Solid and Ocelot liked _him_ more than he liked Solid…

Victory was, evidently, not sweet but rather bitter. And salty.

* * *

For _weeks_ afterwards Liquid peacocked around base and took every opportunity to hang on Ocelot’s arm, not _technically_ flirting with him but certainly using a flirtatious tone in otherwise ordinary conversation. Ocelot, for his part, seemed to have gotten the hint about talking about Solid Snake, and left the subject well alone, even when Liquid went off on rants about him.

Mantis, high-strung as he was, was the first to get fed up with this behavior.

“You really think you’ve _proved_ something, boss?” he said with disdain one day.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Liquid said flippantly.

“Ocelot tricked you into performing oral sex on him.”

Liquid flushed and slammed his cup of tea down on the table hard enough to spill. “He did no such thing!” he said heatedly.

Mantis rolled his eyes. “Why do you _think_ he would not stop talking about Solid Snake?”

“Er- because—“

“Because he wanted you to get envious of the attention and do something _stupid_ in order to win him back. And it worked _perfectly_ , boss, you ought to be ashamed of yourself.”

Liquid went even redder. He wanted to argue but now that Mantis had said it out loud he realized, holy shit, that was exactly what had happened. Satisfied with his wake-up call, Mantis drifted off without another word, leaving Liquid alone in the cafeteria with his half-empty cup of tea, absolutely mortified.

He was going to _kill_ Ocelot.

Unfortunately Ocelot had a habit of making himself scarce as soon as anyone took their eyes off of him, so it took Liquid a good 45 minutes to finally corner him in the shooting range. Wolf was also there, but (wisely) decided to leave as soon as Liquid shouted “You son of a bitch!!” at Ocelot.

“Alright, what did I d-“ he narrowly dodged Liquid taking a swing at him. “What did I do this time?”

“You manipulated me!!”

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

Liquid ground his teeth together, clenching his fists. “You tricked me into giving you a blowjob!”

“I seem to recall you starting that.”

“You wouldn’t shut up about Snake!!”

“So?”

Always a bastion of maturity and eloquence, Liquid covered his face with his hands, tipped his head back, and screamed incoherently at the ceiling.

“You’re really trying to tell me,” Ocelot said dryly as Liquid carried on, “that I ‘manipulated’ you by talking about Snake… so that, what, you would get jealous and come on to me in order to win my affection? Is that really what you think?”

“Y— yes! That’s exactly what you did, isn’t it?!”

“You’re really that pathetic, boss?”

Liquid started at him. “W-What?” he said, eyes wide.

“That pathetic,” Ocelot repeated, “really _that_ desperate for attention.”

“I— I’m not!”

“Then why did you suck me off?”

“Erm…”

Ocelot sighed and turned back to the target Wolf had just been using. “Honestly, boss… that’s just sad. To think you would stoop so low as to use sex to try and convince someone to like you.”

“That wasn’t what I was doing! You- you like me anyway, don’t you?! I don’t need to touch your prick in order to convince you to like me because you _already_ like me!”

“Of course, boss.”

“You like me more than Snake!”

“Of course. But then, why go down on me?”

Liquid gaped at him, his mouth opened and closing like a dying fish for a moment as he scrambled for a response. Oh god, Ocelot was right. Blowing someone simply because you’re envious of them paying more attention to someone else… that _was_ pathetic!

“I did it because I wanted to!” Liquid said without stopping to think it through first. “I _wanted_ to suck your cock. So I did!”

“Oh?” Ocelot said, turning back to him and raising an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Of course it is!” Liquid closed the space between him and Ocelot with one stride, then dropped to his knees. “I— I started all that because I wanted to, and then I kept doing it because I liked it. And now I’m going to do it again.” There. That would prove what he was saying. Now Ocelot wouldn’t think he was so pitiful.

“Alright then,” Ocelot said, sounding slightly skeptical, but nonetheless he unzipped his fly.

About twenty minutes later, after Ocelot had left to go take a nap or something, Liquid was on his hands and knees in shooting range still, spitting on the floor to try and get the last of the semen out of his mouth.

Fuck. He’d been played. He didn’t even need Mantis to point that out this time. He’d been played, _hard_.

Sighing, he sat back, pushing his hair out of his face. “Dammit…” he whispered to himself. “I’m an idiot.”

But this was all _Solid Snake's_ fault, really. That bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> (any and all comments will be forewarded to aireyv! i will either copy/paste their reply to me or they will reply on their own account! have a nice day!!! if you have any questions, just ask!!!!)


End file.
